The Chance Meeting
by wannabewyler
Summary: AU - Detective Blye and Special Agent Deeks meet by chance on a case. Some time later and thoughts of each other are still plaguing their minds. Cases are solved, injuries are experienced and a life full of criminals and pain, suddenly doesn't seem as dark anymore.
1. The Chance Meeting

_Hello people! Firstly, I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its beautiful and handsome characters. Secondly, the first chapter is a replica of the one shot i posted over in Max and Fern; i had a couple of reviews suggesting that i make it into a multi-chapter and i listened so thanks to Guest and Hoosier65 as well as anyone else who suggests it before this is uploaded. Thirdly, i'm not the best with updating and i get bored and distracted really easily which then results in a lack of updates for one thing but new stories for another - have no fear, this story as well as all my others will be updated and finished eventually. As always, love to hear your response for everything and the second chapter for this should be up by the end of the day. Loving you all ~ wannabewyler xox_

* * *

><p>"Okay, are we ready to move in?" The leader's voice rang out through comms, hitting multiple pairs of ears. He listened to their responses, all of them confirmations that they were in position, armed and ready with eyes on the target. "We move in on my count and goodness, let's make sure that she doesn't get hurt this time, okay?" He ordered, chuckling when he thought about how often she got hurt on cases like this. Her natural good looks were both a blessing and a curse.<p>

"Targets are moving the _merchandise _now sir." A voice informed him through his ear and he took a deep breath, looking at the string of girls that were bound and being shoved out of a truck for a line-up where they would be sold to whomever and used for whatever. Sickening. His eyes narrowed in on his own and he noticed the large bruise on her forehead.

"Move in." He ordered, his voice cold. Nobody hurt any of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Out." Kensi looked up from her cramped position on the floor of the truck and grimaced when she realised that she wasn't going to get a hand up from this. None of the girls were willing to do anything that would anger the traffickers and were even more reluctant once seeing Kensi's punishment and protecting a smaller, weaker woman. The concussion that she was suffering from had left her dizzy and nauseous, weak enough for her to not be able to get out of the truck. She hated feeling weak.<p>

Slender hands under her arms helped her to a standing position before retracting and leaving her on her own. "Thank you." She whispered, turning her head slightly to see the girl that she had protected from a beating hours ago. The small girl smiled, lighting her face up and causing lines around her green eyes to crinkle. She used to be a girl that smiled and laughed and _lived _before all of this.

"For fuck sake girls, get out." The voice ordered, clicking the safety off of his gun and causing the girls to scurry leaving Kensi on her own to stumble her way to the ramp where he stood, tall and menacing. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and adrenaline, a look she recognised from herself whenever she was about to go on a raid whilst his blonde hair, scruffy and untamed clearly matched his beard. It was no wonder how they managed to get so many girls to sell if he was the one picking them up. Though she'd never admit that to anybody. "Taking your time lovely." He cooed to her when she reached the ramp. She stopped so that she was level with him and stared at him defiantly in the eye.

"You can sell me, beat me and do whatever you want but I am me and I will always do things how I want. Selling me to a man who thinks he has the power to own women for his own cruel amusement will not make me submissive." She warned him and she watched a look pass over his face before the steely mask covered it and he dragged her to the ground before shoving her to join the rest of the girls who were scurrying into a line. She looked over her shoulder at him and she tried to remember what she knew about him.

Max was his name although she couldn't tell you anything else. He was the nicest out of the lot of them which said something because he hadn't even been that nice but he hadn't struck anybody or used drugs on them or raped them. He'd just been there.

With the girls in position, the leader of the traffickers, a Lowell Valdez walked out of his own car and started at one end of the line, checking over the condition of his girls before he sold them. "Owen Potter is going to love you." He said to a small brunette, a girl who couldn't be older than sixteen with freckles and wide blue eyes, and laughed as she whimpered and tried not to cry. He walked in front of all the girls, occasionally voicing his displeasures about certain girls and commenting on who would love which girl. If Kensi could remember each name then she could pass it on and catch a hell of a lot more bastards. At the moment, their target was Valdez.

He stopped before her and stroked the bruise on her forehead from where she got hit to the ground. She didn't whimper or wince, didn't try to get away from him or cry, and instead stared at him defiantly with a look of boredom and distaste on her face. He grinned with pleasure. "This one comes with me." He announced and she felt her heart drop. Cheers and laughter were heard from all of his men and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to enjoy making you beg." Her stomach rolled and she was suddenly thankful that they had been starving her since 'kidnapping' her.

"Boss, I thought that Roderick Phelps had ordered her." Kensi turned her head to watch Max as he halted his boss in whatever he was going to do next. "He was there when the first batch was delivered and Bowman dragged her in over his shoulder. He seemed quite stuck with her."

Valdez waved a hand. "Stuck, smitten, whatever." Max's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion but Kensi knew that nobody had noticed. Nobody but her. "This one is defiant. I love to break the defiant ones." He spoke in a tone that left no room for argument and dished out a warning. Max backed down immediately. "Bowman, Cote. You two are in charge of getting them to the arranged pick up points. Max, you can escort me and this beauty," as he spoke, his hand was travelling over the curves of her body. "Into my home and be our guard for the evening." Max nodded, stretching his arms as he followed his boss and the girl that was being dragged beside him.

* * *

><p>The house was nice and would have been nicer if he had at least waited till they were in a private room before copping a feel. Not that Kensi would've let him but it made her angry and she wasn't sure how much she could handle before snapping. She just had to wait until her team came. His hand came down on her ass, causing the sound to echo around the room and she ignored the sound but fuelled the pain which only added fire to the rage that was already inside her.<p>

Her hands were bound with rope and she'd been loosening them since the moment they'd been put on, waiting for her moment to attack.

Her elbow quickly and without warning jabbed into Valdez's face causing his nose to crunch beneath the force. She whirled suddenly, giving a slight tug on the ropes and watching with relief as they fell to the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He was still reacting from the broken nose and was so disorientated that he didn't put up much of a fight until unconsciousness took him over. As she dropped him to the floor, she grabbed his gun from the holster on his hip and levelled it at Max who had his own raised at her.

They both stood there for a moment, assessing the situation before he smirked. "What's your name princess?" She didn't respond, just gripped the gun tighter. "I'm going to call you Fern."

"Don't you dare call me Fern." She snarled before she could help herself and his smirk deepened.

"Look Fern, what you said by the truck, about not becoming submissive? I can help you be free from all of this." He reasoned with her and she raised an eyebrow but didn't believe a word that he was saying. "If you're not going to listen to me then I guess we're at a stand-off."

* * *

><p>"Where's Kensi?" The team leader shouted, worry blossoming through his chest. He'd seen her get taken out of the truck and lined up but then when they'd be on the stealth, getting closer ready to pounce, he lost sight of her and now she was missing whilst Valdez and one of his henchmen were gone too.<p>

"Is Kensi the nice lady who protected me?" A young woman asked, walking away from the rest of girls. He nodded, his throat constricting with worry. "She was taken by Valdez. Into the house." She pointed to the house that was slightly down the hill, tucked into a small alcove of trees. He mumbled a thanks before nodding to his partner who proceeded to follow him down the path towards the house.

* * *

><p>The woman before him was an angel, a goddess, someone out of his dreams. Her brown hair fell down around her face and over her shoulders, like a halo, and it would have looked elegant if it hadn't been for the dirt, blood and sweat which was matted in it. The black around her eye was unusual and he knew that he would never forget it. "Come on Fern, maybe it's time that we sat and discussed some things."<p>

He had been speaking to her for the past few minutes, trying to get a rise or response out of her but other than her growl to prevent him from calling her Fern, he hadn't gotten a thing. Until now. "Aw, legs starting to ache for you?" He blinked at her in shock before a grin broke out on his face.

"I like you."

"I don't care."

They settled back in to silence.

Deeks opened his mouth, ready to grace her with more of his stupid and annoying remarks when he heard the muffled sounds of someone breaking a window. He watched her shoulders stiffen and her back straighten up and he assumed that she heard it too. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, scare her a bit and make her back down so that he could get her away from the danger.

"Looks like my cavalry have arrived." He remarked, his lips curling into a sneer of amusement which slowly faded when she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"I say bring it on." She remarked as the door behind him burst open and the window next to her was shattered. Four figures burst in, surrounding them, two on each side. Deeks found himself facing three guns whilst Fern was the same.

"NCIS." "LAPD." Were called out at the same time by the two in the middle stood silent.

"You're a fed?" "You're a cop?" was asked at the same time, the silence breaking. Guns were being lowered and everyone was relaxing although Kensi was still on edge. She always was right after a mission.

"Well played." The person she knew as Max said, chuckling whilst he holstered his weapon. "Well played." She let the gun drop from her tired fingers to the floor, confident that she'd be safe with everyone around. She held her hand out in front of her and watched as he took it confidently.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks." He greeted.

"Detective Kensi Blye."


	2. New Cases and Returning Detectives

Four weeks had passed since the trafficking case file had been placed on Kensi's desk. Twenty five days had passed since Kensi had gotten herself kidnapped into the case, slung over the shoulder of one of the brute's working for Valdez. It hadn't been the plan they had made in the conference room that morning but she had told Bates and the officers who'd be nearby that as long as she was taken away with them, they were to back the hell up and let her do her work. Nineteen days had passed since Valdez was brought down and she had met Special Agent Deeks, Callen and Hanna. The hostility that had always accompanied NCIS and LAPD was non-existent when the three discussed the case details with her at the end but she hadn't stuck around too long, being dragged to a paramedic by Eddie Hanson, a detective which she worked with majority of the time and the team leader of that mission, and taken to hospital to treat her. A concussion, minor cuts and bruises as well as a dash of starvation and dehydration. She was out of the hospital within three hours of being there. Hanson had called her up an hour after leaving and shouted at her, demanding that she got back to the hospital immediately. She had not so politely declined. Only six days after Valdez was arrested alongside all of his other brawny twits and she was cleared for work again much to her delight; she had been going stir crazy at home watching Top Model over and over again.

Despite being cleared for work, she still had cases to wrap up and court to attend to so that she could put certain scum away for the rest of their life; thirteen days later and she was finally ready to head back into the world of lies and deception, false identities and crime. She didn't love the world that she lived in, but she wasn't good for anything else. Her father, someone who was in the military before he died, taught her how to fight and defend herself as well as hunt and survive anywhere in the world, practically training her to be a soldier. She was partially living up to said expectations.

She pulled up to the building that she had been visiting for the past seven years and stared at it, trying to gain the motivation to walk through the doors. Every first day back after a case was the same; she'd be reluctant and fed up of almost dying but then she'd walk in, normally because a colleague notices her and talks to her as they walk, and a case would be handed to her and she wouldn't have time to think about the life she lives because she isn't living that life anymore.

After her last big case six months ago in January, she'd only been assigned to smaller, less dangerous ones due to the condition that she returned in. Dehydration, starvation all accompanied by a stab wound in the side and a dislocated shoulder. Not the worst condition she'd come back in; bullets have been extracted from her body in the past, but the condition of her mental stability this time was enough to warrant some concern. She'd watched her partner on the case die moments after the pair of them had watched his wife and ten year old son get shot. She would've been next if LAPD and SWAT hadn't burst in at that moment.

Getting fed up of the babying and the small cases that had been fed her way, she was going to burst in and demand that Bates treat her like he would normally. That is, once she got the motivation to go in.

"Blye!" A voice called and she cursed silently. Here was the colleague that would unwittingly drag her back into the never-ending cycle that she lived. "Kens, you getting out?" She looked up out of her windshield and smiled softly when she looked at Hanson. He beckoned her out of the car and she grabbed the last doughnut that was in the box next to her before leaving the safety of her vehicle.

"Coming Eddie." She assured him, locking her car and walking on the pavement beside him. Once they were side by side and walking towards the building's doors, she zoned out his excited babble about her being back at work and rumors of him being assigned as her partner full time. She liked Eddie, she really did. He was funny, kind and caring as well as gorgeous but she didn't want him as a partner. She worked alone.

They finally walked into the building and she sighed with relief when Hanson's attention was captured by a couple of his friends who were lower than him in the ranks. She politely said hello to a few people that greeted her as she made her way into the elevator and up to Bates. Once on the floor in question, she made her way past her desk and grinned like a Cheshire cat when she noticed the box of chocolates on her desk accompanied by a welcome back card.

Bates was standing in his doorway when she got to it, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face which only deepened when she got closer. "Bates, thanks for the warm greeting." She remarked and he shrugged, stepping back so that she could enter his office and he shut the door behind her. "What's with the frosty attitude?"

"Just thinking about your last case. The one with the feds." Ah yes. The case that had been wrapped up nineteen days ago. Which meant that it had been nineteen days since she last saw Special Agent Deeks and only five hours since she last thought about him. No, make that a matter of seconds.

"Okay. Anyway, I was coming here to tell you that I want my big cases back. Nothing else." That seemed to wipe the scowl off of his face for the moment.

_~TCM~_

"Looks like Deeks is here early again Sam." The team leader, Callen, announced as the pair walked into the bullpen. Deeks was sat at his desk, his laptop in front of him with his fingers resting on top as he stared into space. He hadn't noticed his colleagues and friends arrival yet.

Sam walked to his seat next to the scruffy agent and took a slight sniff. "Salty. He's been surfing as well." The two older agents sat down at their desks and watched him. He'd been like this for the past four weeks, regardless of weather or anything that occurred during a case. He was always there before them, sitting in a daze. They were yet to find out why.

Sam and Callen exchanged a look, counting down from three before – "Oh morning guys! When did you guys get here?" Callen smirked at Sam who shook his head in amusement.

"Oh we just got here." G answered, trying not to laugh. "Now, care to tell us what has had you so distracted for the past four weeks?" They had expected him to shut them down like he had done every past day that they asked but today was a shock for them.

"The detective that we met during the Valdez case." Sam and Callen exchanged wide eyed glances. This was the furthest they'd ever gone with him.

"Yeah, brown hair?" Deeks nodded. "What was her name again? Kayleigh?"

"Kensi Blye." Sam and Callen exchanged another wide eyed glance before Sam spoke.

"Okay. Kensi Blye, what about her?"

"She didn't know that I was undercover, that I was never going to shoot her and yet she still stood up to me and risked her life. She stood up for someone called Madeline, risking her life. You don't normally see that spark from LAPD detectives."

"You don't normally see any spark from LAPD. All they ever do is screw things up." Callen remarked grumpily before shutting up when Deeks shot him a look. "But I get your point."

"She's too good to be just a cop." Sam added but they didn't delve into anything else about it since Eric's trumpet signaled the sound of a case.

* * *

><p>With everyone gathered in Ops, Nell and Eric alerted them of a new case. Small car bombs were being detonated on marine personnel's vehicles and a warning letter from the group responsible, the Steele's, were warning them to pay fifty million to an anonymous account before two days are up, or the bombs will be on a larger scale with more publicity.<p>

"As Hetty says, we don't negotiate with terrorists and she wants these guys brought down." Nell told them after the briefing.

"Speaking of Hetty, where is she?" G asked and Nell smiled.

"Having a meeting with Lieutenant Bates."

* * *

><p>"Henrietta I've said no." Bates exclaimed angrily, slamming his hand on the table. Henrietta Lange, the small yet fear inspiring leader of OSP was sat before him in his office, not even batting an eyelid at his loud responses. She sipped her tea from a cup that she brought with her and smiled.<p>

"Roger, I need your detective. I want your detective." Roger Bates growled and leant back in his chair.

"Look, I've just assigned her something small before she gets ready for her next big case. She really doesn't have time for _this." _He responded calmly, grimacing as he placed the folder back on the desk in front of her. "And she doesn't want to do anything else anyway."

"Have you asked her?"

"Beside the point." He waved his hand to dismiss her point and she blinked at him twice before sighing.

"I have an important case running at the moment Roger, and I see fit to use all the available resources."

"My detectives aren't available resources for you to use when you wish Henrietta. Now I think it best if you leave." She didn't argue with him there.

* * *

><p>Stakeouts were boring. They were long and quiet and you could do nothing but sit and stare. That's what Kensi had been doing for the past hour since relieving the pair before her and now she was on her own since she didn't have a partner. Eddie had begged but she had put her foot down. Six hours with him was bound to make her go crazy and that was something that she didn't need. Hour two was about to start and she had already gotten halfway through her stakeout candy. She'd have to ration herself.<p>

The building that she was staring at, a normal house with a normal family residing in it had been clean of any criminal activity since before she'd even been brought in on the case and she was starting to doubt the source. She wouldn't say it of course, detectives valued their sources and would defend to the death. She snorted with amusement. Kensi had plenty of aliases that would make anybody tell her what she wanted both out of fear and beauty. She didn't need sources who knew she was a cop. That was just dangerous.

She was just reaching under her chair for a snickers when she noticed three men leaving the house in question. She hadn't seen them enter and could only presume that they had been in there a long time. One was on the phone, talking and laughing whilst the other two walked slightly behind. One was carrying a toolbox and headed towards her. She quickly grabbed her phone and a map, making it look like she was calling somebody for directions. They didn't spare her a glance as they walked past and she was able to snap a few photos before looking in the mirror to follow them.

They had stopped at a car that was a fair bit behind her. Nothing else surrounded them, just a bus stop that was empty, a bin and a whole lot of emptiness. Her car was the closest to them. She watched as the two men who walked together, opened the hood and started tickering about. She should have called somebody and told them about the change, she should have waited for someone else to come and accompany her.

She didn't do either and before she could change her mind, was out of the car and walking towards them with a smiling face. "Hey, excuse me." The one on the phone shot her a glance before stepping further away so he couldn't be heard and the other two looked up at her, wary and confused. "You looked like you were having some trouble." She told them, motioning to the car and smiling again. "My boyfriend and dad are mechanics and they taught me the basics so I was going to offer my services." The larger of the two stepped back and motioned for her to take a look. She smiled flirtily at him and bent her head under the hood to take a look.

The timer was ticking down from twenty.

Before she could even think to react, the hood was brought down onto her head and she crumpled at the front of the car on the road. Her head spinning and her vision blurring stopped her from running after them but her head was still clear enough to know that she had to get away from the vehicle. She wobbled to her feet, her hand bracing herself on the ticking time bomb of a car before she staggered away.

The blast of the bomb caught her and she was flung further away from the vehicle.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Hello to all of my 32 followers after only one chapter (Damn that makes me feel good) I know I said I'd have this up the other day but personal matters occurred and I decided that it could wait because you are all such an understanding bunch. Now, I could've spent loads of time going into the background of stuff, letting us know who THIS Kensi and Deeks are but I decided to slowly add the mixture. I also wanted us to jump straight back into the action so I could get some Densi action happening asap. As always, let me know what you thought (either review or PM I don't care – I just love hearing what you have to say) Lots of love mes amis, wannabewyler xox<em>


	3. The Next Meeting

Everything was blurry and silent. She tried to crack her eyes open and managed to do so for a second, noticing that she was on the hard concrete path. She rested her head back down, shutting her eyes and exhaling softly. The pain from her side suddenly burned and her face creased as she tried to contain her screams. It burned.

She was hearing sounds now. Muffled but present, and getting louder with every second that passed and every breath she took. She opened her eyes again; flames and red and blue lights. Kensi only managed to keep her eyes open for a second longer before shutting them and listening to the noises around her. The sound of water flowing was loud and drops would reach her skin and cool her down; people were talking around her and she could feel fingers on her wrist first before moving to her neck where they checked for a pulse.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" Kensi blinked, blurry images assaulted her and she shut them again before opening her mouth to form a croaky yes. "Good. Now me and my partner are going to transfer you onto this board so that we can take you to the ambulance where we can check you out properly, okay?" Kensi moved her head to nod but extreme pain and dizziness hit her abruptly and it took everything she had not to throw up there and then. "On three. One, two, three." Kensi hissed with pain before she was lowered quickly and gently onto a plastic board where they carried her onto a gurney and rolled her gently to the shelter of her ambulance.

Opening her eyes now was easier and she was able to hold them open for longer without the addition of blurriness. She watched as they took her past a charred mess of a vehicle and a few people standing around before her sight was blocked off from the open door of the ambulance. "Can you tell me your name?" The woman paramedic asked, a glance at her name tag said her name was Debby.

"Kensi." She muttered, thankful that it didn't hurt to speak. "Can I have some water please?" Debby smiled and nodded, handing over a bottle of water and only allowing her to sip it before taking it away and beginning the perusal of Kensi's body for injuries. "I think I have a concussion and bruised ribs, possibly a fracture." They were the injuries that were causing the most pain and she hadn't given thought to look at the rest of her body but now, knowing that she was more aware and in capable hands, slowly pushed herself up and fought against the dizziness and hands that threatened to keep her down.

"Ma'am I suggest you lay down." Debby ordered but Kensi merely smirked and looked around her to the scene before her. "Greg, get me the torch." Greg, a young blonde man, smiled at Debby before turning and grabbing the torch from his bag and passing it over to the PIC.

"Did the bomb get anyone else?" Greg shook his head before measuring her blood pressure whilst Debby shone the torch in her eyes. A glance at Debby's face confirmed her theory about her concussion, although she got them enough times herself to know when she had one or not. A uniformed officer wandered over and smiled when he noticed her on the gurney, sitting up and looking pissed off.

"Blye." He greeted. "First day back and your already pissing people off?" He asked and she chuckled, stopping immediately when her ribs hurt.

"You know me Gary." She added with a shrug and he winked.

"Who doesn't Kens, bit of a legend around the department." She rolled her eyes, knowing _that _was a lie and that people just liked to gossip about her many visits to the hospital. "But enough with the pleasantries, I need to ask you a few questions." Debby was now prodding her ribs and looked at Kensi for when she winced so she could determine where the most pain was. One painful jab had Gary Green, the officer in charge of the scene to wince and smile apologetically. "Maybe I'll come back later."

"None are broken." Debby confirmed. "But I suggest we get you to the hospital."

"No."

* * *

><p>"What have you got Nell?" Callen asked over the phone. Him, Sam and Deeks were standing by Sam's car eating their lunch when Callen's phone started to ring.<p>

"Another Steele bomb. Ten minutes from your location." Her voice rang out over the speaker phone and they quickly got into the vehicle. "Eric's just text Sam the address."

"Any casualties?" Deeks asked.

"No deaths reported. It looks like there was only one person caught by the explosion and she's conscious and still on scene being treated by paramedics. Word is that they're going to treat everything there and then because she isn't seriously injured." Callen mumbled thanks and hung up, all of them sitting in silence as their thoughts consumed them. They soon pulled up to the crime scene where the area was taped off and the fire engine was just driving off. The burnt shell of the car was sitting next to the pavement, surrounded by a number of people who were taking pictures of the scene. Surrounding the car was charred shrapnel and further along was a puddle of drying blood, not overly huge but enough to be noticeable. There was some gap before another car, this one silver, was parked and the rear end of the vehicle was battered to the point of not being legal to drive.

"Doesn't seem like the Steele's mo." Callen commented, looking around the deserted area of the road. Even though there were houses around, they weren't close enough to the vehicle to be damaged. "No high targets and minimal damage." They'd flashed their badges to get past the tape and Sam was currently being debriefed by the first officer on scene.

"Okay, thanks." Sam told the officer, walking back to the two of them. "Survivor has just finished talking to the cops and is currently finishing up with the paramedics." He pointed to the ambulance where a young paramedic was loudly trying to persuade their victim to calm down and accept the treatment.

"Maybe she's the reason that it isn't there mo." Deeks pointed out as they made their way through the carnage to the ambulance on scene. "They were interrupted." They were now standing beside the ambulance, listening to the paramedic protest profusely about leaving without treating their witness. "Let me sweet talk this one." Deeks said, winking at Sam and Callen as they stood their chuckling.

"Ma'am I understand that you think you feel fine but the truth is you're not." The paramedic exclaimed, her brown hair flinging everywhere as she tried to control her anger with the unwilling patient.

"Excuse me." He said to the paramedic, softly touching her shoulder and smiling reassuringly at her. "Maybe I can knock some sense into her." She smiled at him thankfully and motioned for him to have a go at the hard headed woman. He turned, with a charming smile on his face and froze. "Detective Blye?" Her head shot up and she smiled.

"Special Agent Deeks, long time no see." He reached forward and grabbed her elbow, seeing as she was about to jump off the gurney now that Debby was gone and supported her. She shook it off almost immediately. "I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow but stood back and motioned for the others to join him. "Special Agent Hanna and Callen." She greeted with a nod of her head, wincing again when their images blurred a bit at the edges. "Always a pleasure." They smiled back at her.

"Detective Blye," Deeks started before tilting his head and looking at her. "But I'm going to call you Fern okay?" She opened her mouth to protest and he grinned. "Excellent. Anyway, we are going to need you to come with us so that we can get a detailed account of what went on and then afterwards, you can go on your merry way."

"No." She protested immediately crossing her arms and glaring at the three of them.

"Are you refusing to help in a federal investigation? We can always talk to your superiors and it won't end well for you." Callen remarked, eyes wide and innocent but his voice full of threat. She rolled her eyes.

"That's isn't what I meant." She corrected, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to help you catch these son of a bitches."

* * *

><p>"Nice place." Kensi remarked, looking around the boatshed as she helped herself to a cup of coffee. "But let me guess, you have a building nearby where your geeks and secret hideout are?" She watched Deeks smirk and realised she wasn't getting anything out of them to abate her curiosity. "Okay." She murmured, sitting down slowly because of her ribs. "Ask away."<p>

"What were you doing at the scene?" Callen asked. She moved to get herself comfortable in the rickety wooden chair and winced before answering.

"Stakeout. I've just got back to work after the last case and I've got another one coming up so my Lieutenant assigned me to this stakeout until all the final pieces came together."

"The last case you worked on, was that the Valdez case?" Deeks asked and Kensi nodded since she was taking a sip of her coffee. "So what's your next case about?"

"I'm sorry but what does this have to do with the bombing?" Kensi protested and Sam shot Deeks an amused look before taking over the conversation.

"Excuse him, he's too curious for his own good. If you were on a stakeout, how come you were found outside of the car?" She took a deep breath, knowing here was what was going to make them all look at her differently.

"I got out and spoke to them." Jaws fell and eyes widened.

"But that's a direct violation of protocol when you're on your own." Deeks stammered out and she shrugged.

"I got pictures of them when they walked past me but when they started fiddling with the car I got out and offered my help. They then hit me over the head and ran; I barely managed to get away before it exploded."

"Pictures you say?" Callen asked for a minute and she nodded before pointing to a doughnut in the middle of the table with a question on her face. Before they could say yay or nay, she had already helped herself, icing sugar and jam coating her fingers. "Where are they?" Kensi reached into her pocket and plonked it onto the table without talking since her mouth was full of doughnut. Callen turned to face Sam once he'd grabbed the phone. "I'll send the pictures to Nell and Eric, they can run facial rec to get their identities and then we can narrow down our searching areas for them." Callen tapped away at the phone for a few minutes and they all sat in silence until Callen handed back the phone. "Well thank you Detective Blye, Deeks will see you out." He reached out to shake her hand and she stared at it before shaking her head.

"Those bastards almost killed me. I'm helping you bring them down."

"Our superior wouldn't allow it." Callen protested with a smirk which soon faded when Hetty's voice rung out.

"On the contrary Mr Callen, I think it's a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if I did a warning about the language but in case I didn't, here it is – I swear a lot, get over it. Done! So, here we go. Don't know when I'm next going to update because I have less time at home to write but as always, you'll get one. Review please!<strong>


	4. Teams and Working

"So let me get this straight," Kensi started, tapping the folder with a dirty finger. "You want me to become a liaison for your super-secret team?" The small woman, Henrietta Lange, smiled at her from across the table and flipped open the folder.

"I want you to join my team, co-ordinate cases with LAPD better and be Special Agent Deeks' partner."

"I work alone." Kensi protested immediately.

"So does he. If you join up, you'll work together." A pen appeared in Kensi's hand and she looked up at a winking Hetty.

"Ms Lange,"

"It's Miss, and I prefer Hetty." She interrupted quickly and Kensi puffed out her cheeks.

"Okay, _Hetty, _I'll have to talk to my supervisor."

"I already have." Kensi raised an eyebrow and stared at the small woman. "He hates the idea. But I'm asking you."

_~TCM~_

"Why are you driving?" Deeks complained, banging his head against the window with frustration. "This is my car for goodness sake." Kensi snorted beside him and made a sharp turn right, causing Deeks to bump his head even harder against the window. "Ow."

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry. Saying sorry in that tone is exactly the kind of thing someone who isn't sorry would do." Kensi gritted her teeth and tried not to respond sarcastically at all – that would only encourage him. "You look a little stressed over there Fern, what's the matter? Struggling to keep up with the feds?"

"I'm actually trying to figure out how to put up with someone so annoying." She responded truthfully. "I may need to speak with Agents Callen and Hanna so they can give me survival tips." She looked out the corner of her eye and noticed the shaggy blond pulling a feigned look of pain.

"Fern, i'm hurt."

"You will be in a minute if you keep calling me that dreadful name." He nodded his head and the car settled into silence for a few minutes before he sighed.

"You know Detective, i'm sure we're going to get along fine." He didn't sound convinced.

_~TCM~_

"Hanson." Kensi called out in greeting, seeing him leaning on his desk as he spoke to one of the other Detectives about a case that they were working. He looked up and grinned at her, holding up a finger to signify that he'd be with them in a moment.

"So this is your home ground." Deeks commented, looking around with a look of curiosity on his face. "It's a lot cleaner than I expected." She shot him an exasperated look and he shrugged innocently, winking at one of the Detectives seated near them.

"She's married." Kensi commented and Deeks looked away immediately. After a few minutes of silence and standing around, Deeks had opened his mouth to be annoying but Hanson was already walking over to them. "Eddie." She greeted, smiling when he was within speaking distance.

"Kens, heard you got yourself into more trouble." She rolled her eyes and shrugged, stepping aside to introduce Deeks. "And you picked up a stray!" He exclaimed, grinning at the federal agent and offering him his hand to shake. "Detective Eddie Hanson." He introduced.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks." Eddie looked at him through narrowed eyes before relaxing.

"The undercover fed. The girl trafficking case?" Deeks nodded, swinging his eyes to look at Kensi before looking back at the Detective before him. "Right. Well, what can I do for you?" He asked, hands behind his back whilst he manoeuvred himself so that he could look at both of them.

"My stakeout," Kensi started, rubbing a bruise on her arm. "I need the details on that." Eddie shook his head.

"No can do. Bates gave us strict orders that we weren't to divulge any information unless authorised and he's gone to a meeting in New York where we can't get hold of him." Kensi tried not to growl with frustration and annoyance, but, looking at the looks both Hanson and Deeks gave her, she hadn't been successful.

"They almost killed me Eddie." She looked him in the eyes, trying to get him to understand. "They're going to kill more and with NCIS involved, it's clearly going to be big and horrible and devastating and you're the one holding out. What about Alice? You're little niece. She's a darling." Eddie shot her a glare before storming over to Bates' office and kicking down the door.

The whole floor was silent as they looked at the new damage and that was when Deeks decided to open his mouth.

"Hi folks. We dared him to break it down and he did it! He wins." Kensi punched him in the arm before walking into the office with Hanson to get the file and leave as quickly as possible – the sooner the information arrived, the quicker they could leave and the quicker the bastards would be brought in.

"You're a star." She told him, smiling softly as she flicked through the fairly thick folder.

"And you're a bitch, guilting me like that." He responded. "I can finally see why you're Bates' favourite." Kensi sighed, knowing that this was going to have come out eventually but she didn't care right now – she'd do damage control later on.

#

"So…" Kensi looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she stopped at a red light. He'd been making weird noises for the past ten minutes and she knew that he was trying to decide whether or not to speak. She had been hoping he wouldn't. "That's how you work." She hoped wrong.

"That's how I work." She confirmed, putting the car in gear and moving on. "Got a problem with it?" He snorted and she saw him ruffle his hair before resting his elbow on the arm rest.

"Can't do much even if I did." The car settled into silence before he sighed. "You're ruthless and hardcore and you take no shit off of nobody. I just don't understand how you can be a cop when cops are never like you." She'd never admit it and she'd always act innocent but she definitely did take the corner too fast and sharp so that he'd hit his head on the window. "Ow."

"Sorry."

He didn't say anything else during their car journey.

#

"So that was one of your geeks." Kensi comments, leaning back in her chair, eyeing her cup of coffee with a grimace. "He seems nice." Deeks eyed her with confusion before shrugging and turning back to the folder in his hands.

"He is. He loves computer games and he doesn't like confrontation and he gets nervous when he even thinks about breaking the rules but he's loyal and he will move mountains to help and save people and if you're in trouble, he won't sleep till he knows you are safe." Kensi smiles wistfully, wishing that she knew a guy like that.

"What about when you are undercover?"

"He's right there with us." She would _kill _for a guy like that. "Why? Don't you have someone like that?" She snorts and swallows the last dregs of her too bitter coffee.

"LAPD don't have reassurances like Eric. We have handlers who meet up with you once a week, maybe less and we have a boss who only cares about how the detectives make him look. We look out for each other if we can and when we go under, we go deep, so deep that not even a man in the sky can help us." She can feel Deeks' calculating gaze on her face and she quickly manages to slip into her blank mask before he sees anything too revealing.

"Why work for them then?"

She thinks about that question for a minute or two, musing over why she generally does work for a cranky bastard who can't even remember the last time he fired a weapon. She wonders why she risks her life with minimal to no backup nearly everyday and shrugs. "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

#

Sam and Callen walk back into the boat shed after taking another look at the crime scene and speaking to the neighbours; the room was silent, both members of the room flicking through paperwork and sipping at coffee whilst occasionally taking bites out of stale doughnuts. "Neighbours say that they don't recognise the men that attacked you earlier, apparently the family that used to live there has recently moved to Hawaii for a business trip and is staying down there for a couple of months – the house has been empty since three weeks ago."

"That's a week before the surveillance Op began." Deeks commented, flicking backwards a few pages where the beginning of the surveillance began. The same three men who had bombed her were photographed everyday since the Op began. "What were they doing there though?"

Nobody had an answer for that.

"Guys?" Eric's voice rang out in the boatshed and they all turned to the screen, seeing Eric's worried face. "Facial rec just got back; we're dealing with a Jonathon Steele, Harley Johnson and a Edward Scotts." Kensi whistled, eyebrows raised.

"Quite a trio you guys have got there." Recognising the confused looks she inwardly smirked – she knew more than feds, even if it was only for a minute. "Steele, other than being the leader of your little bomb squad is known for having fingers in drug cartels all around the world, he moves quick to prevent cops knowing where he is and has a judge in his back pocket. Johnson is wanted for murder, and lots of it. Just murder. Scotts is known for being a technical genius and loves hacking into systems which would cause the most havoc and is also wanted for numerous counts of murder."

The guys blinked at her in shock as they digested the information.

"She's not wrong." Eric confirmed, sharing a smile with her. "How did you know so much?" She shrugged, picking at her nails.

"I read."

"Sweet. But that's not all – the house under surveillance was broken into only ten minutes ago. Inventory and crime scene check shows that enough explosives and materials were taken to produce a bomb that can take down a whole block."

"The cops that were on scene?" Callen asked, his voice tinted with a hint of concern. He may not like cops but they did play for the same side.

"Both are being treated as we speak, minor injuries but both alert." Kensi breathed a sigh of relief and leant her elbows on the chair, tapping the pictures as she thought about their next move.

Lay low, minimal fuss, easy access to their target.

Needle in a haystack.

_**Apologies guys for my absence. Laptop broke last year and I won't be getting a replacement for a few months but i'm working with it (somehow). Anyway, I haven't disappeared – all stories i've started will be finished, I promise! Next one should be **_**That Feeling ****_but i've got the next few chapters written for this. Anyway, review – lemme know what you want to see and i'll try and include it (if you guys are still around)._**


	5. Moving On

The food wasn't spectacular and the milkshake wasn't as sweet as she normally has but the company was good. She realised that Deeks – although she already figured that out – has a weird but wicked sense of humour and uses it when moments are tense or things are too quiet for him. Callen is quiet but she can see that that is purely because she was there and he was only sizing her up, if she hadn't been there then she is positive that he would have been more talkative. Sam is protective of the team, he made that blindingly obvious, but also a joker and yet a stern man. She doesn't understand how they all work together and get along, to be honest, they seem dysfunctional and their personalities clash but that's also what makes them work.

They're one big, dysfunctional family.

She wants one.

"How good of a shot are you?" Sam asks, eyeing her up and down with a calculating gaze – she'd been waiting for these questions, especially since she was going to be working with one of their team and she needed to have their back.

"I'm okay." She responds with a shrug. She knew she was good, better than most, and she had to have had some skill to even become an undercover cop since she'd need to defend herself if the worst came to light but whenever she was being judged – which she was – she never let the truth show, which was a good trait to have.

"Well I want better than okay if you're going to be having Deeks' back." She raises her eyebrows at his stern comment and takes a slurp from her milkshake. She notices Deeks looking exasperated at Sam's attitude and comment but she also notices that Callen looks just as judgemental as Sam.

"Trust me." She answers back, her tone biting and she ignores the snort that echoes back to her as she takes a bite out of her burger.

#

Deeks welcomes the video call from Eric, him informing the group that he's had a hit from kaleidoscope and he's narrowed their location down to a motel in the back streets. Immediately Kensi is on her phone, calling the owner who she has 'connections' with – an informant since the motel is a shady one at best.

When she's out of hearing distance, he turns on Sam.

"Really?" He practically growls at Sam's innocent expression. "Interrogating her on her skills? She's got to be at least decent to do what she does." He crosses his arms and pouts at the two older men. "And anyway, I can defend myself." He ignores their raised eyebrows that clearly hint to all the close calls that he has experienced in the past.

"Decent is all well and good," Callen starts looking at her over Deeks' shoulder. "But we're not a decent team, we're one of the best and I expect the best for the members of my team. Decent doesn't cut it."

They settle into a comfortable silent, each thinking about what he said – Deeks grinning from the inside at being called 'one of the best' – and were joined by Kensi only seconds later.

"Confirmation that they are on site. Room 27. Key is available when we get there."

#

"Vest, check. Gun, check. Knife, check. Back up gun, check. Comms, check." The guys listen to Kensi mumble her way through her routine as they all strap up and get themselves ready to enter the motel room. "Key, check." She finally turns to the federal agents standing near her, tying her hair into a ponytail as they add the finishing touches to themselves.

"Okay, you and Deeks go in first, Sam and I will follow you in." The plan is simple. Detain or kill – depending on the situation. It's simple, quick and easy to know. There shouldn't be any problems. It's everything that LAPD plans aren't.

They walk to the motel room quickly, quietly and efficiently by sticking to the shadows and staying out of sight of the windows. Callen and Deeks are one side, Sam and Kensi the other. With the key in the lock, she exchanges a look with Deeks, taking note of the trust that she sees there before counting down from three with her fingers and opening the door. Deeks is in first, followed by Kensi; one assailant is in the room, tinkering with the explosives and he stands up in shock, waving his gun around. He falls to the ground with two bullets in his chest.

They move on to the bedroom and bathroom, encountering another assailant; he goes more for the physical connection instead of a weapon and launches himself at Kensi, they grapple and he gets an elbow in her nose but she wins when he drops to the ground unconscious from his head being smashed into the wall.

The motel room is clear, one dead and one unconscious, all explosives accounted for and disarmed and three federal agents unharmed with one bleeding detective. "Quick and efficient Blye, well done." Sam comments, dusting his hands against his trousers. "Now we just have to find Steele." Kensi's only reaction is to raise her gun and fire a shot towards Sam. He can feel the bullet as it whizzes past his head, hear the sound of it as it flies by and he can't help but worry that part of his ear is missing.

The sound of a body dropping behind him alerts him to the fact that he had let his guard down and a cop was the one to save him. A cop that he'd judged earlier. He should probable say thanks.

"Found him." She comments snarkily, walking away to answer her phone that had started vibrating in her pocket. "Blye," she answers and her attention is immediately away from him.

"An okay shot?" Callen mutters, eyeing the body of Steele who's gun was millimetres from his hand. "That looked too close for just an okay shot." Sam rubs his ear with a scrunched up face and stares at the retreating form of the detective. Yeah, she was quite the shot.

#

"So Hetty said that you signed the forms to become our liaison." Callen comments, sitting opposite her in the boat shed. Sam and Deeks are in the interrogation room, talking to the one that she had dealt with; she's holding an ice pack to her bruised – not broken – nose.

"Yeah," she tries to shrug it off as if it was nothing but she can tell by his face that she didn't. "It seems like it's a pattern now days. I wake up, be someone I'm not, risk my life, arrest bad guys and repeat. Hetty tells me that you don't really do deep cover and I feel like I need that right now."

Callen looks at her face and he can see the tiredness that she feels and he agrees with her. "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Nope, i've got a case. All the pieces fell together about an hour ago and i'll be gone this time tomorrow." He nods and notices how she's not sitting like she had been all day, she's more slouched but also defensive. She's not Kensi Blye anymore, not fully anyway.

"How long?" Her answer is a shrug and a flip of the hair. She reeks attitude and he's not too sure that he likes her alias. A beep of her phone hints that her ride has arrived and she looks at the screen, realising that they aren't anywhere near being finished yet. "I'll let them know for you." She stares at him, this agent that holds his cards close to his chest and even then he's not showing the full hand. "Take care." She can't muster up any response than a twisted smile because nobody has ever wished her good luck before a mission in a long time.

#

"Where's Blye?" Sam asks, walking out of the interrogation room ahead of Deeks and seeing only his partner. "She in the ladies doing her make-up?"

"Case. She says goodbye. I presume she'll be back soon." Sam nods his head slowly, not realising that she'd already had a case lined up when she'd signed the forms to join their team. The screen flashes from the interrogation room to Eric's panicked face.

"We got news on Dom."

_**Sorry it's shorter than i'd planned but I felt like this case needed to go and quickly for the story to progress. I have the next three chapters written and ready for me to edit before putting up. **_


	6. Life Goes On

It was late, the building was empty and the lights were almost all turned off. Didn't stop Deeks from sitting at his desk and doing paperwork. He'd said his farewells to Hetty and Eric, shared a brief goodbye with Callen and Sam and had exchanged a nod with other members of OSP who had left since he'd sat down. Now he was left alone with a pile of paperwork that wasn't dwindling and his thoughts.

They'd lost Dom today.

The new information that Eric had given them the evening before had been only a thread of the bigger picture and it took them over twelve hours before they were finally able to perform a rescue mission. Which then turned into a body retrieval.

He couldn't help but blame himself; he was Dom's partner and he hadn't been able to protect him, both before the capture and after it. He should've stepped up the training, made Dom more aware of the risks of the job and having a routine, should've done _something._ But it was too late for that now.

"Deeks." He started, knocking his coffee and causing it to spill over his desk, luckily missing vital paperwork and electronics. "Go home."

"After i've done this file Callen." Deeks protested immediately, mopping up the spilt liquid before picking his pen up and returning to his work. "I'll be done in at least half an hour."

"This building isn't going to help you right now." Callen responded, settling on Sam's desk opposite him. "Everywhere you look, you're going to see him so go home and come back on Monday." Deeks shook his head, placing the pen down to rub the back of his neck. "It isn't your fault so don't blame yourself. We did everything we could to save him and he went down fighting and we never gave up Deeks, he knows that."

"Callen," Deeks said, breathing heavily as he shouldered his bag. "Not tonight."

#

"You good?"

"Yep."

"Everything is in order?"

"Yep."

"Mission aim and objectives are in your head?"

"Yep."

Hanson sighed heavily, running his hand across his face before looking in the mirror at the person in the back seat – Ella Adams. She was a difficult one to deal with, always had been and always would be – he had to admit that Kensi's back story had made this alias one heck of a badass. "Kens, you'll be safe won't you?" He didn't expect an answer and he wasn't disappointed, taking note of the raised eyebrow and smirk that was plastered on her face.

"Where's the fun in safe?" Ella Adams replied before getting out of the car.

#

_Dominic Vail_

_A son, a brother, an uncle and a friend._

_A hero._

_1983 – 2010_

Deeks focuses on the gravestone, trying hard not to look anywhere else because he knows that parts of him will crumble – mainly his mask and cool façade. Dominic's parents are two rows in front and he can hear their sniffles and sobs, see their shoulders shaking and their hands grasping at the air as they try and hold on to their son. He sees the little girl, holding her father's hand as she asks, "when will we see Uncle Dom?"

That one hurts.

He feels slightly sick; he hardly knew Dom, had decided to make his training his main focus and half of his time on the job – when not out in the field with him and learning – was up in Ops with Beale and helping. Eric knew his partner more than he does – _did._

The coffin is lowered and words are said. Eventually people walk away and leave the gloomy graveyard, just as the heavens open up.

"Deeks, you coming?" Sam asks, eyeing the shaggy lad up with a worried gaze. He'd lost men, not a partner but men and he had experienced maybe a minuscule of what Deeks was going through right now but there was no way to help him until he wanted help. Deeks shook his head and Sam nodded, though it was on blind eyes. "We'll be by the car when you're ready. We're going to head to Dragon's, for an 'in memory of Dom' drink.

He doesn't reply, choosing to step closer to the only place his partner is now, lowering himself so that he can rest his hand on the cool stone. "I'm sorry. I failed you, _we _failed you." He doesn't know what else to say and looks up with a sigh, noticing a shadow by a car across from him. They don't stay long once he's seen them and he watches the car drive away, recognising the vehicle and feeling slightly relaxed – _slightly._

#

She doesn't know why she went. She didn't even know the bloke and she isn't ever going to now. _But you know them. _Yeah, she knows his team members, her team members now, and she supposes that going there was her way of offering support, even if they'll never know.

"Adams!" A voice calls, walking speedily after her as she walks to the club where she's becoming a regular. "Jake wants to talk to you."

"About?" She asks snarkily, her voice testy and a look of irritation on her face as she looks at one of his bodyguards – George – and notices how he doesn't even blink in fear, fuck. "I have places to go and-"

"And people to shag, yeah, we get it. He didn't say anyway, just follow me." He walks off expecting her to follow and she does because Jake Dyson is who she's aiming for and she can't turn down a way in.

"Brilliant," she growls, storming after him. "Fucking brilliant."

#

"He was brilliant at video games."

"He was insanely smart."

"He was eager to learn."

"He was heroic."

"He was family." And he was, Deeks realises as he walks home, maybe not for long and maybe they hadn't ever used that terminology but he was and he always would be.

#

"Two weeks in and you've already made an impression on Dyson." Hanson comments as he sips at his latte, reading an email on his laptop. "Impressive stuff. We could be done by the end of next month." Kensi or Ella, he can't really tell yet, snorts and leans back in her chair, picking at her muffin.

"He doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me, he's hesitant and careful and extremely critical. At this rate, i'll only just be making my way into some minor crimes and businesses by the end of next month." Eddie doesn't know what to say to that and so he sits in silence, stewing on his thoughts. He's handled a lot of cases, a handful for Blye and they'd always turned out well so he had no doubt that this one would end any other way – his main concern was how _she _would handle the case. She's always under for far longer than she's mentally made for and he's noticed cracks in her armour on just normal cases and mundane tasks.

"I've got to go." Kensi comments, standing up and placing the money and a tip on her table before picking her bag up and placing it on the crook of her elbow.

"Stay safe."

"Fuck off." Yep, he's dealing with Ella.

#

"LAPD are being a right pain in my fucking ass." Callen moaned, dropping into a chair heavily as Sam dragged a suspect into the interrogation room. Deeks stared at him with an eyebrow raised and waited for the complaints to continue. "We _stole _one of their best detectives and now they're causing more hassle than is needed with crime scenes and car chases."

Deeks doesn't disagree; he's noticed the sourness when they arrive on site and take over a scene. Only last week LAPD attempted to fine him for speeding when he'd been apprehending a suspect at the time. Hetty had left furious and turned up very smug and for the following three days they'd had no trouble but that hadn't stopped them from starting back up again.

"When does she come back?" Deeks asks, hoping that their team leader would've been informed with some sort of information. "It's already been two months."

"She said she was going deep. She'll be back soon enough."

They don't really know their liaison other than the facts that are in her file and the stuff they'd noticed when working with her but since Dom's death, they can't wait for the empty desk to be filled, despite their hesitancy to replace Dom.

#

"We should've done that sooner." Jake says as soon as he catches his breath, resting one arm beneath his head and the other around Ella's nude body, holding her close to his side. "All this time i've spent sizing you up when I could've been doing it on a closer scale." She giggles breathily and scratches her nails lightly down his chest, watching his nipples harden and his muscles bunch. "Already?" Her tongue peeps out of her mouth to moisten her lips and he groans before pinning her wrists to the bed and running his tongue along her pulse. "I'm ready if you are."

#

"You need a partner."

"I have one." Marty Deeks replied, scratching his head and swearing when he caught the bump. "She's just a bit occupied at the moment." He ignored the pointed looks that Sam and Callen were giving him – it wasn't like he could do anything about his partnership anyway, she had a job to do.

"It's okay Mr Callen, i've already spoken to a stand-in agent and they are ready to go immediately." Hetty informed the small group gathered around the surfer agent with blood on his face. "I'm sure you're going to get along fine."

#

"You haven't missed a meeting yet, i'm impressed." He ignores Ella's snorts, a sound that he's all too used to these days. He can't count on her being in a good mood but he can count on her bringing him information and being reliable.

"It doesn't take a lot to impress you muppet. Something has impressed you every meeting we've had." That's because he had been impressed but he doesn't tell her that, knowing that it would only cause her bitchiness level to increase dramatically.

"Not long now till we can put these bastards away." The park bench is silent for a short moment as he stares at the dogs and children playing across from him.

"Thank fuck." She sighs and it is the first sign of the Kensi Blye he knows in months.

#

"Mike Renko you ugly twat, get off my seat." The brunet agent looks up, grinning as he digs around in his ear and looking up at the stressed SEAL standing before him. "Haven't you served your purpose? Met your best before date?" He chuckles and lowers his feet from Sam's desk and eyes up Callen's, debating if its worth the punch in the shoulder.

"I have actually. New case next week in Czech Republic, doing a joint op over there. I'll be out of your hair, figuratively of course," shooting a wink in Sam's direction, "tomorrow afternoon. So if you want to drop me off at the airport..."

Sam smiles at his friend. "I'll be here only if you be careful." Mike rolls his eyes.

"I'm always careful."

#

"Come on Ella, i'm gonna start thinking that you're only using me for my body unless you pull your head out your ass and actually do some work." She gives Jake a sultry look, ignoring the gagging noises that are being emitted from his brother, Conor. "Don't." He warned, frowning sternly at her which only made her smirk grow. "Keep giving me that look and i'll drag you back to bed."

"Which we can't afford to happen." Conor interrupted, shooting them both looks that didn't affect them at all. "We have a job to do and it's about time we actually started, now, Ella, if you'd do the honours please."

She keeps her eyes on Jake, eyeing his broad chest and muscled arms as she raises the guns and pulls the trigger two times. She doesn't want to see the aftermath of Ella Adams' actions more than she has to.

_**I've noticed since I started writing this story, that the whole layout and basically everything about the writing style of this is different to how i normally write. It's too late to change and i'm not planning to because i kind of want to see how this story goes with snippet chapters and normal ones combined as much as i've got planned. **_


	7. Uh-Oh

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. We've made 100 follows and i thank ya'll :) I'm making adaptions on the actual series so this and the next chapter are kind of the adaptions of the beginning of series 2 with Deeks' case. **_

Walking into Ops, Callen and Sam were discussing whether bacon from the taco shop a few blocks away was healthy or not whilst Deeks trailed slightly behind, trying not to laugh too loud at the face of anger and annoyance on Sam's face. A cleared throat ceased their argument and they took note of the solemn face on Hetty's face.

"What have we got?" Callen asked, going into agent mode by a flick of switch and standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and a furrowed brow, ready to take in information.

"LAPD have lost contact with one of their agents." Hetty informed them, walking to the front of the screen. Eric beside her with his tablet at the ready. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"And they thought they'd call in the big guns, requesting a favor? Surely we have bigger fish to catch Hetty." Hetty shot him a look and he quietened down.

"Detective Hanson contacted me early this morning, informing me of a situation that he thought we'd all be interested in. Detective Blye is in trouble." Postures perked with interest and faces creased with worry.

"How do we know this?" Sam asked, head cocked to the side.

"This." Eric commented, tapping on his tablet before sliding a video onto the screen.

#

Jake Dyson walked slowly out of his brother's hospital room, his arm slung round Ella Adams. "We did the best we could you know?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts and she pulled on his hand to slow him down so they were facing each other. "Babe, someone called the medics because they saw Conor injured. The cops aren't here, nobody _knows." _He looked at her, taking note of the worry on her face and the blood that had dried on her forehead from the fight earlier. "He's safe as long as we leave and come back when he's healthy; he's safer without us right now."

"I know that." He argued, running a hand through his light brown hair and tugging on it with annoyance. "We just agreed that when we took over the family business, we wouldn't leave each other alone and now we're about to leave him in a hospital room, a gunshot to the chest, alone for a while whilst we carry on with the job." She rubbed his chest soothingly and he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"He's going to be fine and do you know the best part?" She placed her lips against his ear. "He's not handcuffed to the bed." He chuckled and pulled back, kissing her forehead and noticing how her brown eyes glittered happily.

"Frank and George are over there, we best get out of here before someone does handcuff him to a bed." He slung his arm back over her shoulders and pulled her into his side as he walked towards the waiting rooms exit. "Not that he'd complain too much if there was a hot nurse around." Ella snorted cutely and he grinned widely.

"Detective!" Ella felt Jake stiffen around her whilst he felt her stiffen beneath his arm.

"Keep walking and act like the kind boyfriend you are." She hissed, her eyes darting around the room whilst trying to maintain a non-suspicious cover. "They aren't here for us, okay? No way do they know." She reassured him. He listened to her, twisting his hand in her hair gently and kissing her forehead, shooting her a smile whilst subtly signalling with his left hand for Frank and George – his bodyguards – to come closer and provide some protection in case she was wrong.

"Detective, hold up!" The feminine voice called again and they could hear footsteps behind them. Jake moved his left hand so it rested on the gun in his pocket, just in case. "God you move fast." They complained, tugging on Ella's arm so that she had to pull to a stop and turn around. "Detective Blye, good to see you again."

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person." Ella said, her face full of confusion and her voice polite but annoyed. Jake could agree on that sentiment – they needed to get out of here. "If you'll excuse me."

"Detective Blye, I know it's you. I've come to your aid before, I think i'd remember your face, especially one that fought medical attention." Ella was panicking inside – how the hell was she going to explain this? "Greg, come and say hey to Detective Blye. She's claiming that it's not her, I can't understand unless..." She drew off quietly and looked at the face of Ella, her gaze travelling to Jake and back. "Oh shit."

"Detective Blye you say?" Jake asked, his arm slipping higher from her shoulder to around her neck and tightening slightly so she was pressed with her back to his chest. "A cop." He hissed in her air, tightening and hearing her gasp for breath. "Fucking bitch played me." Ella threw an elbow into Jake's stomach and aimed a kick to the shin whilst clawing at his arms. He let go with a groan and Ella used the freedom to shove the paramedic backwards and out of the way. "Get out of here Debby." She hissed, her body twisting to kick Frank. Screams and cries of shock were erupting throughout the waiting room whilst Ella fought with the trio of men that were now waving guns.

_Bang. Bang. _Ella slowed and saw Debby falling backwards onto the floor, two gunshots to the chest and a pool of blood already surrounding her. Ella's body went into overdrive and she quickly whirled, knocking the gun pointed at her from George's grasp and sending a fist into Frank's face. Turning to take on Jake, she was stopped with a bullet to the shoulder. She cried out in pain and stumbled backwards into a hard chest. A tattooed hand gripped her fresh wound none too gently and squeezed, causing black spots to appear in her vision.

"Stop." The burn vanished but the pain still throbbed and she tilted her head to look into Jake's eyes. "She knows how we deal with traitors Frank, she's dealt with some herself. Let's take her to the shed." The butt of the gun heading towards her face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

#

"And this video was when?" Callen asked, leaning backwards.

"Three days ago, she was meant to have a meeting with me two days ago." Eddie Hanson said, his head in his hands as he sat at the table in the boatshed. After watching the video Hetty had told them that the handler was waiting in the boatshed and he had been, watching the video over and over again for some strange reason. "I only got told about this yesterday so i'd only been a little bit worried when she'd missed the meeting."

"Why only a little? Is it common for Kensi to miss meetings?" Deeks asked, turning the screen off because he was getting sick of seeing it.

"Not really. Ella is a bitch and she'll do what she fancies as long as she gains something out of the end of it. The longer she's undercover, the more time she'll spend with them and get as deep as she can go so that she can wrap the case up quicker."

"And is that what was happening here?"

"Yeah. She'd gotten real deep this time; ended up taking a life to maintain her cover only last month. Being Ella was taking a toll on her."

"An innocent?" Sam asked, worrying about her mental state if she'd had to; he'd never had to do that but he'd seen men fall apart after partaking in that particular activity. Hanson shook his head. "That's some relief then."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. Edward Wright, wanted for two counts of murder, robbery, selling and using drugs as well as three counts of rape."

"Sounds like she did the world a favour." Callen commented, taking the folder that Hanson had held out, showing them. "How long would she have had to stay undercover till the case was done?"

"Only a couple more weeks. She would've been out last week but word of a big deal happening soon had her demanding me to give her more time. When dealing with Ella, I was only too glad to oblige." Hanson shudders for effect but his grimace only shows the truth of what he feels when working with her. "Her alias is a pain."

"Would she have been in much danger?" Callen questioned and grimaced when Hanson nodded.

"Jake's a vindictive bastard. He hates betrayal and feels the need to punish them as if he's in charge. Sometimes I forget that we're trying to take him down because of drugs; he's done a lot worse."

Sam took a deep breath and tried to bring Eddie's mind away from what Kensi may or may not be going through. "When does the deal go down?"

"Her intel said tomorrow."

"He's not going to keep her around to stop it. Means we have a deadline ranging from ten minutes to twenty four hours..." Deeks doesn't finish, noticing the lost look on Eddie's face and realises that Detective Hanson really doesn't need his worst nightmare come to life and voiced. Deeks knows how that feels.

#

"Bitch." The words are spat in her face and she coils back in pain when the fist connects with an already broken rib. "A fucking rat." She hisses and tugs on her wrists, hoping that she can loosen them or at least move herself away from the pain. She can't see where they come from, her left eye swollen shut and her right eye filled with tears of pain that she is refusing to let out.

"Frank, please..." Her voice is scratchy and breathy and it hurts to breathe let alone talk but she carries on anyway. "I don't know who that paramedic was on about, I panicked and got scared." He laughs in her face before sending a kick to one of her legs where there is already a bruise, cut and possible fracture.

"Yeah, scared of the truth coming out." Another kick to her leg. "Jake will be by later, then your pretty face will become a whole lot uglier."

#

"Eric, got anything?" Callen asked, two hours after their meeting with Hanson. Time was ticking and they had nothing to do or go by but the only thing they could do was go through the files and notes on her case to find _anything. _

"I have indeedy." He stood in front of Callen's desk and the older man tutted, shooting him a look before getting up and standing next to him in the bullpen. "The Maker, aka Jake Dyson, has a brother known as Conor Dyson. The two took over the family business of drug dealing and money making which i'm sure you know." The team murmured their agreements. "Buuuuut, why was only Jake and..." Eric tilted his head to the side as he decided what to say. "Kensi at the hospital and why were they there in the first place? Well my dear friends, I have the answer. Conor Parker was administered the day of Kensi's kidnapping with a bullet wound to the chest. Parker and Dyson are the same person and is in fact, an alias."

"Is he still in hospital?" Sam questioned, raising himself from his chair.

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

#

"Conor Parker, how are you feeling?"Conor opened his eyes drearily, blinking heavily against the light that was outlining two silhouettes. Another few blinks and everything became clearer.

"Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. But we know you Conor Dyson." The wounded man strapped to a bed via wires tried to contain his emotions but knew he'd failed miserably. "We're going to have a little talk."

#

"Paramedic Debby, hello." The injured woman blinked slowly, transferring her gaze from the television set up in the room next to her to the shaggy man in her doorway. "I'm sure you don't remember me or even recognise me but i'd like to speak to you about Detective Blye."

"Is she okay?" She rasped out and the man took that as his welcoming to sit next to her hospital bed. "She is, right?"

"We don't know that yet but we're hoping so. May I call you Debby?" She nodded slightly and he smiled at her. "Now Debby, my name is Special Agent Deeks and i'm investigating this case. We've seen the footage and I know you've spoken to the cops but is there anything you can remember that might prove helpful in locating the detective?"

She remained quiet for a few minutes, her memories going back over the horrendous event that had occurred a couple of days ago and sighed, shifting her head to look like she was saying no.

"Did you hear them say anything? Mention any places to where they'd be going?" She went to shake her head no but remembered something.

"I don't know if I heard it or was dreaming it since it happened after I was shot but he mentioned the shed. I think." The blonde man, Deeks, smiled at her and thanked her, wishing her well before heading to leave. Just as he got to the doorway, she cleared her throat. "Special Agent Deeks? When you save her, could you tell her i'm sorry?" He smiled and nodded, leaving so she could finish watching her hockey game.


	8. Saving The Day

_**Thanks for the continuing support - haven't had anyone tell me to stop writing yet so i must at least be doing something right. Next chapter after this will involve some partner bonding and finding out a bit more of this different Kensi and Deeks. **_

"You've been with us for three days and nobody has bothered to come for you yet Detective Blye. Are you one of those Detectives who everyone hates?" She flinched from the cold water that was being poured over her and stared defiantly up at Jake who was smirking at her. She presumed that was because her glare had no effect, especially when her eye was swollen shut, her lip split and her nose broken. "I haven't even heard a bit of juice mentioning your little disappearance. There truly is nobody looking for you." She ignored the hole that appeared in her stomach, the hole that caused almost every shred of hope she had to disappear. Someone was looking for her.

Hopefully.

Fuck.

#

"Surely this is hurting you." Jake cooed, running his hand through her hair that was tangled with water and sweat, tugging on it to bring her head up to look at him. "Just tell me what you told and who you told it to and all of it will go away." She tried to spit in his face but a mixture of blood and saliva dribbled down her chin instead. He got the message though. "Light her up."

The electric surge that went through her was fast and quick but stuck around and caused her nerve endings to blaze, her muscles to contract and her teeth to tear through the top layer of skin on her lip.

"Keep the bitch going for another half hour, then we'll head for lunch before trying something else." Jake informed Frank before heading out of the room, the sound of electricity connecting with wet skin like music to his ears.

#

"The bitch is strong, i'll give her that." Frank commented as they ate their lunch. "She's smart enough to make it with us for almost five months before a stupid mistake shot her down." He removed the pickles from his burger and handed it to George.

"She'll break." Jake said, slurping on a coke. "They all do."

Frank and George exchanged looks – they'd love for the bitch to break but she'd been shot, beaten and electrocuted and she hadn't yet, but they doubted if she'd break any time soon.

#

"Thank you Mr Dyson for your co-operation. An LAPD officer will be here within minutes and once you are fully healed, we will have you transferred into a cosy room all for yourself. Three meals a day, though the quality is debatable, your own bedroom and en suite." Callen said, tipping his head and saluting with two fingers before walking out of the room with Sam behind him. "Think he's telling the truth?" He asked when out in the corridor.

"Hard to tell, he may be incredibly strong to withstand a finger in his bullet hole or he finally wanted it to end." They nodded to the officer who had arrived to keep an eye on their arrest and started heading towards the entrance where they were going to meet Deeks. He was leaning against the car when they got there.

"Anything good?" He asked, tucking his phone back into his pocket and giving them his full attention.

"Three possible locations. He sung like a canary after a while and we've just sent the addresses to Eric so he can check them over and see if they are legit." They climbed into the car and Callen looked at him in the mirror. "What about you?"

"I got one. The shed."

#

"Come on Ella, just let me know what I want to know." Jake murmured in her ear, his grip tight on her hair and a knife trailing along her stomach, not cutting but the flat side of the blade being pressed against her skin. "Or should I even call you that?" He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she shivered in revulsion. "Come on Detective Blye. I don't size you up to be an Ella Blye but then again, I didn't size you up to be a cop."

"Knives, Jake?" She breathed back at him. "They were never your thing."

"You don't know shit about me."

"Darling I know almost everything. Knives are _not _your thing." He couldn't argue with her there.

#

"Eric please tell me you got something." Callen asked, storming into Ops with both Sam and Deeks hot on his heels. The three crowded around the tech wizard who was typing furiously at a computer.

"Not yet Callen. I feel as if i'm on the-." He cut off abruptly as he stared at the screen, his eyes moving from word to word, so fast that Deeks could barely keep up. "Got it." He shoved back his chair, moving himself so that he could access the big screen and ran over Sam's foot. "Out of the three addresses you gave me, two of them were under Conor Parker's name and one under Michael Dyson's – their father's. His building is a warehouse, built amongst a bunch of other warehouses that is rarely used and if someone does then it would only be once in a while."

"What does this have to do with a shed?" Deeks asked, his forehead creased with confusion.

"Super Hydraulics Evenly Distributed; it doesn't mean much and the company is one way that the Dyson brothers get their drugs around. Now, if we make an acronym of the title, we get..."

"Shed." Callen commented, his voice full of both satisfaction and trepidation. "Address-"

"Is sent to your phones, yeah, already done."

#

She was screaming and it was the loudest noise that she'd made since they'd taken her three days ago. "FUCK!" Her screams mixed with sobs and she tried to stop, tried to calm herself down but the pain was overwhelming.

"Does it hurt Detective?" Jake removed his fist from leaning on her bullet wound in her shoulder and watched as her body shuddered. "If you want the pain to stop, just tell me what I want to know." She laughed, her breathing scratchy due to her broken ribs.

"Kills like a bitch Dyson but you and I both know I'm not talking and even if I did, making the pain stop would be via a bullet to the head." She took a deep breath and raised her head to look at him in the eyes. "Might as well kill me now and give yourself a few extra hours of body disposal time."

Glaring at her, he raised the gun and levelled it at her head. "If you insist."

#

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, holstering a gun to his thigh and checking the weapon in his hands was loaded. At both Callen's and Deeks' nod, they moved towards the entrance of the run-down warehouse when Eddie Hanson was standing and waiting. He noticed a squad car and an ambulance down the road, partially hidden but ready to arrive outside at a moments notice.

Callen, taking point, counted down from three with his fingers and at zero, snuck into the large building stealthily and quiet. Sam followed suit with Deeks behind him and Hanson covering the rear. Large boxes filled the main entrance part of the warehouse, providing them with both plenty of cover but also with the possibility of assailants in hiding. Working carefully and fully alert, they made their way through till they were in the middle and had come across a living area with a few mattresses, table and chairs and a couple of armchairs.

Two rooms branched off of the living space, both with closed doors. As they stood, hidden amongst the boxes, one door opened and the sound of a flush followed meaning that that room had been built into a bathroom. The man photographed in the case files as George walked across into the other room and as the other door opened, the sounds of screaming were released.

The door shut behind him and Callen exchanged a look with the rest of the group, motioning with has hand to go in. With all four men standing outside of the room, they could hear more clearly what was going on inside. _"FUCK!" _Sobs and screams followed the expletive before ending into groans as the pain source was clearly taken away.

"_Does it hurt Detective? If you want the pain to stop, just tell me what I want to know."_ A weak laughed followed his statement.

"_Kills like a bitch Dyson but you and I both know I'm not talking and even if I did, making the pain stop would be via a bullet to the head. Might as well kill me now and give yourself a few extra hours of body disposal time." _Callen counted down from three again.

"_If you insist." _They burst into the room, guns raised and shouts of 'drop your weapons' and 'ncis' followed by bursts of gunfire when two men – George and Frank – fired back. "Don't move, or I will blow her brains out." All four law enforcement levelled their weapons at Dyson, taking note of the condition and position of Kensi. "Let me go and drop all your weapons or i'll kill her."

With hands tied behind her back on a chair, legs tied to the legs of the chair, Kensi wasn't much help but she could recognise a dodgy situation: her positioning, the positioning of Dyson and the gun as well as the positioning of all four of her rescuers caused for an all too likely outcome of her death. Her head was dangling down, chin rested on chest and she fidgeted, taking note of how much movement she had.

"You're not getting out of here without some punishment Dyson. Put the gun down." Callen ordered, trying to placate the angry man.

"Not a chance in hell." Kensi moved, leaning forward and ignoring the burn in her chest, whacked her head against his hand and the gun, knocking it away from her head. Two gunshots later and Jake Dyson was laying on the floor next to her, dead.

"Kensi?" Her head was fuzzy and the edges of her vision were turning black and the pain of her ribs and the bullet wound was becoming too much but she recognised that voice. "Kens, come on Blye, look at me." Tentative hands on her face lifted her head so that she could get a good look at the friendly face. "There she is. Hello darling."

"Eddie," she greeted before blackness and pain swamped her and her body gave out.


End file.
